The embodiments described herein relate generally to an electrical assembly and, more particularly to an electrical assembly for use with a rotary transformer.
At least one known rotor assembly for use in a rotary transformer includes a plurality of stacked plates, or laminations. The plates each include a central aperture defined therethrough for coupling the plates to a rotor core. More specifically, the rotor core is inserted through the central apertures such that the plates are stacked axially along the rotor core. Further, each plate is generally circular and includes cut-outs or other recesses defined along a circumferential end of the plate to support windings. At least some known windings extend substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the rotor core and are supported within the cut-outs or recesses defined by the stack of plates.